Milagro de amor
by yum-chen-mo
Summary: El amor no conoce ni de tiempos, ni de espacios y la distancia es solo un parpadeo. YaoiShakaΜ


Milagro de amor

La lluvia caía copiosa a las afueras del castillo de singular estructura y carente de aberturas. Un invierno riguroso azotaba a la región, algo muy común en aquel lugar tan elevado del Tibet, cercano a las Tierras Altas de Chan-Tang.

Aunque había pasado casi toda su vida allí, le resultaba imposible acostumbrarse a esas bajas temperaturas. Por ello procuraba siempre mantener el hogar encendido para que las paredes de aquel antiguo edificio conservaran algo de calor y se llevara las sombras que lo buscaban por las noches recordándole lo lejos que se encontraba de la persona que amaba, quien había sido reemplazada por una fría y espantosa soledad, que ni la compañía del niño pelirrojo lograba alejar.

Sentóse, en la alfombra, frente a la chimenea cubiertos sus hombros y espalda por una gruesa manta oscura y tomó un pesado libro de alquimia para continuar con sus estudios.

No le importaba si las tinieblas de la noche se habían apoderado de la luz del día . En aquellas montañas la espesa neblina lo cubría todo impidiendo que hasta los rayos del sol iluminaran por mucho tiempo. Las horas parecíanle copias unas de otras. Eternas. Invariables.

A su corta edad, Kiki era muy independiente y sociable. Le gustaba bajar al pueblo y pasar largas horas con los niños que habitaban allí. Mu no se lo impedía, pues confiaba en el buen criterio del pequeño, que aunque travieso jamás había hecho nada reprochable. Además adoraba su modo extrovertido de manejarse.

Y en esos momentos, la ausencia del niño le permitía ahondar en pensamientos y recuerdos dulces, pero que dolían al ser evocados con nostalgia, expresados por silenciosas lágrimas de melancolía.

Pues, aunque tenía a su cargo un niño y serias responsabilidades que le hacían olvidar el hecho de que solo contaba con 18 años, los tenía y en algunas ocasiones deseaba poder vivir como alguien de esa edad.

Abrazó sus rodillas flexionadas contra su pecho y apoyó su mentón en ellas, mirando las llamas que bailaban en los leños. Un escalofrío estremeció su cuerpo a pesar de encontrarse tan cercano al hogar, sentía un frío profundo en el alma. Uno que tenía gusto a tristeza y a vacío.

-_Shaka...-_ un suspiro que partió de sus labios lívidos.

-X-

Cierto es que los sentimientos nos hacen actuar de manera extraña, algunas veces impensada en otras circunstancias. En eso reflexionaba Shaka mientras ascendía por aquellos caminos sinuosos y escarpados.

Había dejado el Santuario con la excusa de precisar un viaje a su país, cuando en realidad lo que necesitaba era verlo. Porque la espera se estaba volviendo insoportable. Lo extrañaba demasiado. Y había resistido su ausencia con entereza, sabiendo que Mu lo esperaba. Que cuando se volvieran a encontrar los sentimientos seguirían intactos, porque los lazos que los unían eran irrompibles.

Y aún así, había emprendido aquella travesía, se sentía capaz de recorrer el mundo entero si a cambio podía contemplar nuevamente su dulce sonrisa y verse reflejado en sus ojos violáceos.

Un poco más, y parecía que jamás llegaría a su destino. El paisaje se repetía y respirar se volvía cada vez más difícil, pero eso no desanimaba al viajero, cuyo objetivo le daba las fuerzas necesarias para avanzar. La imagen de aquel ser celestial lo impulsaba a continuar con paso firme y decidido. Porque la recompensa de su esfuerzo no se comparaba con nada.

Dejó atrás ese fúnebre cementerio, sin que los espectros que lo habitaban le interrumpieran el sendero, y ahora cruzaba el estrecho puente en cuyas profundidades descansaban los esqueletos empalados.

Y no muy lejos del final del mismo, se levantaba majestuosa aquella torre que tenía en su interior el tesoro más grande que Shaka poseía.

-X-

Sobresaltado y con el corazón latiendo descontrolado, se puso de pie. ¿Podía ser que sus emociones lo engañaran al punto de sentir esa amada energía tan próxima? A veces los deseos confunden las mentes anegadas de angustia.

Pero la curiosidad lo condujo a salir al encuentro de la realidad. Ilusión o no, tenía que constatarlo con sus propios ojos.

Entonces, a través de la niebla, divisó su figura. La sobria y fina elegancia que lo caracterizaban y hacían de él un ser imposible de olvidar.

Shaka sonrió, pues a escasos pasos se había materializado lo que procuraba hallar en aquel inhóspito paisaje. Allí estaba esa deliciosa criatura que lo había hechizado con su luz. Tan idéntico a como lo recordaba. Sus cabellos lilas tan largos como los suyos propios, muestra de una promesa cumplida, su esbelta silueta y esos ojos grandes y claros, de indescriptible pureza.

Y no supieron quien de los dos acortó la distancia que los separaba, ni quien fue el primero en rodear el cuerpo del otro en un abrazo sentido y necesitado, pero ambos tuvieron la certeza que los sentimientos que guardaban en sus corazones eran profundamente correspondidos.

Sólo cuando la lluvia y el frío de la noche los obligó a refugiarse dentro del castillo, intercambiaron las preguntas que denotaban preocupación e incertidumbre.

Le ofreció una taza de té caliente y se acomodó a su lado, acariciándole los húmedos hilos dorados que caían por su espalda.

-Fue una locura, no debiste exponerte así- murmuró en un tierno reproche.

-Tenía que verte¿acaso no sientes tu mi falta como yo siento la tuya? Sé que sí. No importan las consecuencias, estoy dispuesto a pagar por ellas. Eres tan imprescindible como el aire que respiro.- dijo tomándolo de la nuca en un agarre delicado pero firme para luego besarlo con infinito amor.

-Te extrañé tanto, como no puedes imaginarlo...Tu presencia aquí es un regalo de los dioses- susurró emocionado el de cabellos malva.

-Te equivocas, es a mí a quien le obsequiaron un ángel sin alas, para que no vuele lejos, dejándome una pena inconsolable.-

Y fue una noche donde sus almas compartieron la dicha del reencuentro, las ansiedades y los sueños; dándoles la fortaleza para enfrentar las adversidades que vendrían, con la seguridad de que cada uno de ellos era un milagro de amor.

-X-

Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
